Till the Fat Lady Sings
by Sasora5
Summary: Italy is ruled by the Mafia, America is overrun with gossipers, and Spain is just… a tomato boy? What happens when a country can’t keep his mouth shut, and nations collide? Germany/N.Italy and Spain/S.Italy


**Intro**

_Summary snippet_: Italy is ruled by the Mafia, America is overrun with gossipers, and Spain is just… a tomato boy? What happens when a country can't keep his mouth shut, and nations collide? Germany/Italy and Spain/Italy

_Full summary_: In this odd and harsh world plenty of things are bound to happen; in this odd and harsh world where Italy is ruled by the Mafia, America is overrun with gossipers and the U.K. is an illegal exporter of fine goods, things get bloody. China sits away ordering his Asian-tans to do the Triad's dirty work, while France silently plots takeover by use of his 'skills'. Russia's the local killer, who gets his perks by playing with his little prostitutes Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Germany is the top law-enforcer in the world, Switzerland is your everyday spy (along with Liechtenstein), and Poland's the master-of-disguise… who always gets caught by Lithuania. All of this and Spain is just….a tomato boy?!

Don't think I'm done just yet, now! What happens when America decides to announce Italy's all-out Mafia takeover plan? Germany's on his toes and Spain starts worrying about his career, both of them soon to be tangled up in the Mafia mess. But will this mess turn to love, or will Venechiano have to give Germany the slip, or worse…will Romano have to _eliminate_ Spain? Read on if you want to know how these worlds collide!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brunette groaned and got out of bed, quickly finding his pair of boxers and tugging them up his waist. The blonde in bed quickly snatched the brunette's wrist, yanking him closer. He tried to speak, but soon found it too exhausting and just held out his other free hand.

The brunette mouthed an 'oh' before looking for his pants. After finding them strewn over in a corner, he dug into his pockets. Finding the item he was looking for, he quickly dropped the film of photo into the other's awaiting hands and walked toward the door.

"Liet," the blonde finally managed to say, looking at said male with pleading green eyes, "we like, totally have to stop meeting up like this. You should just, like, stay here and live with me." He said. The brunette 'Liet' looked at the blonde. "Sorry, Poland, but I can't do that…if I ever left, _he'd_ come out to get me…."

Poland sighed as he watched Lithuania walk out of the room and close the door. Today wasn't going to be so good, he could tell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

England hummed a short tune as he cracked some eggs and let the contents spill into the frying pan with a loud hiss. He then moved to a cutting board on an island counter nearby and grabbed a large knife. There was a tomato which sat on the cutting board, ready to be sliced.

"So, that's 30,360.03 pounds plus extra for your _fast_ shipping." He said, now putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Hong Kong will be coming to get the goods, aru. Don't get too cocky now; Germany can be just around the corner, aru." A voice said on the other end of the line. England grunted in response, before hanging up the phone. _'The triads seem to be ordering more drugs than usual'_, he thought as he brought the knife down on the tomato, cutting it in half. After a brief moment, he let out a nonchalant sigh. What did it matter? He was getting his money, and that's all he cared about.

The phone rang, and Arthur stopped his musings to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Arthur-san, so you are awake, I see." "What do you want, Kiku?" "To make sure that my package doesn't get tied up with China-san's; I've just got finished from doing some _business_ at his place and I do not want any unneeded problems." Kiku said on the other end. England opened his green eyes, pulling his mouth into an almost sneer before speaking, "Unless you forgot who you're dealing with, I suggest you calm your bloody self down. With me as the shipper, there's no way in **hell** those packages can get mixed up." A sigh was emitted from Japan, causing static to be heard on Arthur's end.

_Tap, tap, tap,_ "I have to go now, America's coming down." "Yes, I will call you when the imports arrive." With that, Arthur hung the phone up and placed the knife that was in his hand onto the counter. He took the tomato slices and put them onto another frying pan that waited on the stovetop. He began humming another tune again, as he removed the pot of baked beans from the stove's fire.

When it came to playing cool, England was good at it.

America walked silently into the kitchen, traipsing behind England and sliding an arm around the other's waist. "Morning England," He said automatically, already used to the common courtesy at the elder's place. Arthur leaned into the embrace, making sure to arch his back in a fake attempt to stretch. "Good morning, Alfred." He responded rather lazily, taking the eggs out of the pan and putting two portions onto their respective plates. America moaned and rested his chin atop England's head, rubbing onto the latter's backside. "You tease me too much, do you know that?" Alfred asked, bringing a hand up to rub England's arm.

Arthur stopped what he was doing to take America's actions into account. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What are you trying to say, anyway?" "That you should pay me back for all of those little things you do." America began to place kisses on England's neck. Realizing where this was going, Arthur turned around so that he was facing America in an attempt to halt the younger male. "Wait, America, we shouldn't be doing this so early in the morning; especially since we didn't ea-" He was cut off with a rough kiss to the lips. They parted, and England said nothing as they went further on.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"England?" Alfred asked, as he took a sip of his coffee. "What is it?" "Are you ready for a round two now?" England almost choked on his tea after that, quickly retaliating by throwing a blood pudding at America's face. "Shut up and eat your bangers, git." Was his reply, before taking a sip of tea from the dainty fine china. "I'd rather eat yours, or, as a matter of fact, I'd prefer _banging_ you" With that, Arthur all but spurt out the tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two brunettes beside each other said nothing, as they walked down the scarcely lit hallway of their boss's hideout. They were brothers, both in the mafia. But one of them just joined- the younger one, to be precise. The eldest, with darker brunette hair entered the criminal society at a much younger age, already earning the position of underboss.

"Venechiano," The elder started, but then stopped. The younger looked up at him, "Hm? What is it, nii-chan?" He let out a sigh, "No matter what, we stick to the plan. Don't listen to that pathetic consigliere, no matter how tempting his offers sound, got it?" "Yes, nii-chan," Romano sighed, rubbing his temples "…..And one more thing, Venechiano?" "Yes, nii-chan?" "Don't call me that around _them._" The younger said nothing afterwards.

They approached a set of double doors, one with a gold architrave that had the phrase '_Capo di tutti capi'_ embedded in the precious metal, and the other with a dull wooden architrave that had the phrase '_Dimostri'_ chiseled into it. The first double doors in the set, the one with the gold architrave, had a polished gold doorknob, shiny marble jambs, as well as a Carrara marble sill and two support columns made of pure Parian marble. The latter set, however, had completely different qualities; the jambs, wooden, were cracking in many places, an odorous brass doorknob, and a wooden sill that seemed to have been fixed recently. Staring at the doors, Venechiano let a nervous sigh escape his lips. He looked at his older brother, about to ask a question when the other spoke in a hushed tone, "As soon as we open these doors, you will only _speak_ when_ spoken to;_ got that?" The younger nodded his confirmation, and the older took in a short inhale before beginning to talk again "If you need to introduce yourself, _make sure I'm over there_ and _do not_ say anything. Never look at the wives of others, and _stay sharp."_ He finished, sidestepping so that he was in front of the fine polished double door. "Yes, Romano" Came Venechiano's curt reply.

"You have to walk through that door," Romano pointed at the old, decrepit looking wooden doors "if you're a newbie, soldier, or associate. You'll probably only be walking through that door for a couple of days, so don't get disappointed now." He finished, giving Venechiano a little shove so that he was in front of the wooden double doors. Venechiano let out a shaky sigh before placing a hand on one of the brass doorknobs. Romano did the same, putting one of his hands onto a gold one. They both opened the doors simultaneously and took one step through the doorway, before coming to a halt.

"Boss…this is Venechiano, a friend of ours"

A/N1: Wikipedia is your best friend, people…….and tacos. I love tacos.

A/N2: And so, this starts my multi-chapter angst drama angst romance angst sabotage story……and it's too short. This chapter, I mean. I spent a whole paragraph talking about two doors XD There _is_ something wrong with me…I JUST KNOW IT!!!

I really hope you guys liked the first chapter……although it's quite short.


End file.
